


It Feels Like Christmas

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo and Hilde play Christmas elves for some children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Feels Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. This is set after Endless Waltz.

**It Feels Like Christmas**

Hilde bit back giggles as she and Duo crept through the dark halls. They had a mission to accomplish tonight. And this was the reason they were creeping around like a pair of thieves. Though technically, what they were doing was the exact opposite of being thieves. Three weeks ago, the largest orphanages on L-2 had been hit by a group thieves. They hadn't destroyed too much, but they had taken all of the Christmas presents for the children. Duo hadn't been able to stand for that, and it hadn't taken them long to hatch this plan.

It hadn't taken the two of them long to get some of the others on board, and soon they had purchased enough gifts to replace the ones that had been stolen and then some. But Duo had insisted on delivering them "properly" which mean sneaking into the orphanage in the middle of the night dressed as elves. Not that Hilde really had any objections to that. It was kind of fun, though if they did get caught, she was letting Duo do the explaining. It was his idea after all.

They had needed three trips before they could get all of the presents inside, but once that was done, the two of them got to work filling stockings and piling the presents underneath the tree. When they had arrived earlier this evening, the decorations in the main dining hall had been a little shabby and sparse. Hilde had quickly dealt with that; she had come prepared and armed for this sort of thing. It hadn't taken her long to transform the room while Duo had been hauling all the gifts inside. It took them nearly two hours, but when Duo finally declared them done, the room looked like something out of either a Christmas movie or a trendy decorating magazine.

There were going to be some very surprised and very happy children here tomorrow. Duo and Hilde exchanged grins. Mission accomplished. Now it was time to get out of here before they caught. Besides, they had their own Christmas to celebrate at home.


End file.
